Tonto
by Doof-fan
Summary: Así se sintió luego de haber sido compasivo ese momento. Pensamientos de Perry basado en "Camino a Danville"


**Un saludo a todos quienes hayan tenido la valentía de presionar el link para leer este crap-fic XDDDD Primero comenzare diciendo que lo escribí en 15 minutos después de que dieran el episodio "Camino a Danville" el que es por mucho uno de mis favoritos y uno de los mejores de toda la serie (En mi opinión Por lo tanto recomiendo que vean el episodio antes de leer, o esto podría tener aun menos sentido de lo que cree XD**

**Lo escribí hace tiempo, pero ahora lo recordé y decidí subirlo. Siento haber estado tan inactiva todos estos días pero no estoy en Santiago (Ciudad donde vivo) sino de visita en otro lugar donde no hay Internet y no quiero meterme a mis cuentas en el cyber, me siento muy expuesta en ese lugar :S Por lo tanto no he podido revisar casi nada de lo que me hayan escrito en alguna parte (Facebook y demases) y hablando de cuentas, pronto empezare mi mudanza de cuenta de DA de la cual les hablare al final de la historia.**

**No se cuando pueda leer los reviews que me escriban (Si es que esta mini historia recibe alguno XD) pero lo hare apenas pueda, que posiblemente no sea pronto u.u**

**PD: Ahora que me doy cuenta en 2012 subí muchos mas fics en relación al 2013 O.o Espero cambiar eso este año comenzando por este y otro mas muy pero muy oscuro que aun estoy viendo cuando lo subí (Me gusta dejar un tiempo entre fics) aun mas oscuro que "El origen" pero de eso hablare en otra ocasión.**

**Ahora los dejo con la historia ^^**

_**Phineas and Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**_

* * *

Genial. Era de esperarse algo como eso. Por culpa de ese ridículo invento habían quedado atrapados en ese seco desierto, había tenido que soportar horas de monólogos cada vez más absurdos y tener que salvar a cada segundo la seguridad de Doof.

Y fue uno de esos momentos en que la lastima le ganaba, que compro boletos para ambos y salir de una vez por todas, volver a casa y regresar a la rutina.

Pero no.

No sabía que sentir o pensar en ese momento. Por un lado estaba increíblemente irritado por como lo había engañado, y por otro estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber sido tan ingenuo. Todos esos años de entrenamiento para ocultar sus emociones, para desconfiar de sus enemigos y por un momento de debilidad estaba caminando sin rumbo por una carretera a un Danville que podía estar a años luz de distancia.

Y para rematar el asunto, no tenía su jetpack como para salir volando ¿Por culpa de quién? Si, de Doof. Si no fuera por el estarían ya en casa, olvidando el asunto y cada uno preparando lo que haría al día siguiente. Rodo los ojos recordando ese momento absurdo en el que dejo que el doctor tocara el botón de turbo y gracias a eso estuvieron realmente atrapados.

Genial. Perfecto.

Eran esos momentos en que realmente odiaba a su enemigo. Cualquier otro agente se hubiese ido, lo habría abandonado en el caliente y árido desierto, y se hubiese ido a celebrar la tranquilidad que tendría por un par de días. Pero el no era así, por alguna extraña razón no podía ser así.

Frunció aún más el ceño al recordar que Heinz lo culpo a el por sus fracasos en el depósito de chatarra.

Aumento la frecuencia de sus pasos y con expresión realmente amarga solo siguió caminando. No sabría que haría cuando llegara a su casa ¿Vengarse? No, eso no iba para nada con el, pero no sería tan compasivo como había sido este día en el futuro. Nunca más. Había perdido la confianza por completo.

La sed ya estaba empezando a ganarle. Tenía la lengua seca y su mente no dejaba de recordarle lo estúpido que había sido. El calor sofocante tampoco ayudaba de mucho, y comenzó a preocuparse por su sobrevivencia. Era un animal semi acuático, no soportaría por mucho el incesante calor del que era presa.

No soportaría mucho más tiempo.

Ya pensaba en rendirse luego de avanzar bastante (O eso creía) vio una sombra acercarse a el. Seguramente sería un espejismo, o la muerte había venido a buscarlo. Le restó importancia, el calor no lo dejaba pensar con claridad y se sentía tan agotado que pronto sus piernas dejarían de responder.

Escucho esa voz familiar ¿Acaso había venido a buscarlo? No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos ¡Su némesis, el mismo que lo había abandonado allí, había ido a buscarlo! Subió al jetpack y por un momento elimino de su mente todos los pensamientos negativos que tuvo hace un rato contra Heinz. Si, lo estaba desesperando y ya estaba harto, pero esta acción lo había sorprendido de tal manera que solo pudo sentir gratitud hacia el doctor, y una profunda sensación de alivio.

Ya veía a lo lejos la ciudad. Aunque su conciencia le aconsejaba no hacerlo, el esta vez siguió sus sentimientos y le dio la confianza a Doof de activar el turbo para que pudiese llegar a tiempo a su obra. Era una manera de darle las gracias por recapacitar y no abandonarlo en la carretera. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, una mínima parte de el sabía que no sería capaz de abandonarlo durante mucho tiempo.

Eran esos momentos en los que agradecía tener la razón.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n**

**Mi cuenta nueva es Dra-Zednamun (Doctora Zednamun XDDDD) (No pregunten e.e) la cual dejare para las cosas del fandom y sera mi cuenta principal. En ella encontraran una explicación para el cambio y por favor no mencionen en mi cuenta original (fandedoofenshmirtz) sobre esto XDDD De todas maneras me falta acabar algunas cosas en la otra para darle el punto final. Estén atentos a cualquier cosa ya que habrá otra para el cómic original que hago (Que tiene mas de un año sin actualizar pero tengo justificación :S)**

**Este fic se lo dedico a todos mis amigos tanto del fandom como los que ya no están activos en el. De verdad los extraño mucho y me deprime demasiado que tantos hayan parecido desaparecer o hace meses que no hablamos :( De verdad espero que estén todos bien.**

_**Saludos cordiales de Doof-Fan**_


End file.
